


Цветы и булавки

by Cexmet



Category: Heroes (TW), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Dead boyfriend, F/M, Gen, Language: Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она может легко сжечь хоть весь мир - но мертвым все равно будет холодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветы и булавки

Аманде трудно вспомнить, когда он впервые к ней пришел, она не помнит даже – во сне или наяву, скорее всего – во сне, потому, что наяву она редко обращает внимания на лица окружающих, она бы просто его не заметила, не заинтересовалась бы молодым – младше нее самой – незнакомцем в аккуратном, отутюженном черном костюме.  
В какой-то момент она подумала: «он будто пришел с похорон». На самом деле, он действительно пришел с похорон – своих собственных похорон, которые были больше двадцати лет назад – но обо всем об этом Аманда узнала значительно позже, как и его имя: Гидеон Крамер.  
Узнав ее имя, он фыркает, а потом, точно извиняясь, сказал: «у моего отца была ученица, которую звали так же, как тебя, и ты немного похожа на нее.  
«Кем был твой отец? Учителем? Инструктором?»  
«Архитектором» – отвечает Гидеон.   
Однажды Аманда спросила его: «ты – призрак?», и Гидеон пожал плечами: «да, наверное». Больше они об этом не говорили.   
Они говорят о фильмах, книгах и зданиях – Гидеон употребляет слишком много умных слов, которые Аманда проговаривает про себя, мысленно подбрасывая их, как мячики – их смысл ей известен, но они не становятся для нее родными. Есть и другие слова, такие, как «спиритизм», «мистицизм», «шизофрения», «галлюцинации» – что-то из этого служит ответом на вопрос о том, почему она видит Гидеона, но ее мало волнует ответ, Аманда скорее из тех, кого интересуют вопросы сами по себе. Хотя, иногда, она все-таки пытается разобраться в происходящем, но ответы, которые находятся совсем близко, злят ее – а когда она злится, вещи вокруг начинают пылать.  
«Ты что-нибудь знаешь об опухолях мозга?»  
«У моего отца была опухоль, – говорит Гидеон, – но я толком ничего не знаю о раке. Давай сменим тему».

* * *

Аманда работает в супермаркете. Она ходит между гигантскими стеллажами, слышит рокот тележек, подскакивающих там, где пол под кафелем недостаточно ровный. Иногда ей кажется, что людей она не видит – только тележки, магазинные товары и Гидеона, с которым она шепотом разговаривает часы напролет.   
Ей это нужно, чтобы не сжечь весь супермаркет дотла. Она не знает, что будет, если ее начальник узнает о ее способностях, но догадывается, что ничего хорошего – скорее всего, тут же найдется причина, по которой ее можно будет уволить. Может быть, ее даже попытаются отправить в резервацию, как потенциально опасную. Аманда слышала, что для таких, как она, собираются создавать гетто, но не знает, запустили этот проект или он так и остался проектом.   
Выражение «потенциально опасный» кажется ей ужасно нелепым – в конце концов, каждый человек потенциально опасен. Например, отец Гидеона был обычным архитектором, возможно – талантливым, но даже не гениальным, и пока он не начал убивать, в нем не было ничего угрожающего или необычного. По крайней мере, так говорит Гидеон, а он наблюдал за своим отцом очень внимательно.  
В супермаркете, где работает Аманда, продается ДВД с документальным фильмом об отце Гидеона, их столько раз уценяли, что любой смог бы купить такой диск на сдачу, но никто не хочет их покупать, и Аманда тоже не покупает – ей было вполне достаточно того, что она прочитала в Википедии, чтобы понять – больше она знать не хочет, и вовсе не потому, что Джон Крамер ее пугает, скорее уж ее пугает то, что он не кажется ей страшным.  
Они не говорят об отце Гидеона, а у Аманды отца нет.

* * *

Гидеон говорит: «если бы я мог, я купил бы тебе самые красивые цветы».   
Аманда улыбается, останавливаясь у цветочной лавки, и солнце, отраженное витринами, бьет ей в глаза, когда она вспоминает, что не смеялась уже целую вечность, если не больше: «какие?».  
«Маргаритки, – дергает плечом Гидеон, – или пионы. Только не розы и не лилии».  
Ей нравится его выбор, и она больше не задает никаких вопросов, но Гидеон все равно продолжает: «мама ставила их в вазу, в память обо мне. Я никому не захотел бы их подарить».  
Они идут дальше, молча, до самого порога дома Аманды, и только тогда она решается на вопрос, который беспокоит ее уже очень давно: «каково это – быть мертвым?».   
Гидеон долго молчит – она даже успевает подумать, что обидела его – а потом говорит: «холодно. Все остальное – не так уж неприятно, но вот от холода никуда не деться, даже летом».  
Он подмигивает Аманде, а потом опять становится серьезным. Он – просто идеальный яппи-бойфренд, из тез, кто кончает какой-нибудь престижный колледж и становится адвокатом. Может быть, если бы он не умер, так бы все и случилось.  
Перед тем, как уснуть, Аманда пытается представить себе, как бы выглядела ее собственная судьба, если бы ее мать не умерла. Наверное, все было бы гораздо ярче, с карнавальными огнями, музыкой, выступлениями перед незнакомцами с восхищенными глазами. Она не уверена, что этот вариант лучше, чем то, что есть у нее сейчас – по крайней мере, сейчас она знает, что ждет ее завтра.  
«Может быть, это – конец света? – бормочет Аманда в полусне, а Гидеон лежит рядом с ней, ловя каждое слово. – Живые говорят с мертвыми, и вообще творится черти что».  
«Нет никакого конца света, нет и быть не может» – шепчет Гидеон, и Аманде кажется, что она ощущает его дыхание на своей коже, его ладонь на своей груди. 

* * *

Когда Гидеон ей снится, Аманда просыпается счастливой, и день не может смыть с нее этого счастья.   
Ей снится, как они занимаются сексом – ее мать называла это «кувыркаться», «топтаться» и другими смешными старомодными словам – и, вспоминая такие сны, Аманда мастурбирует. Гидеон совсем не похож на ее бывших парней, но он нравится ей, как не нравился никто раньше, хоть и совсем не красавец.   
Лежа в ванне, гладя себя, выгибаясь, то и дело ударяясь щиколотками о борта, Аманда представляет, как стискивает руками голову Гидеона, как липнут к пальцам мокрые рыжие кудри, и кончает с протяжным стоном, а потом долго лежит неподвижно, сжимая бедрами ладонь и принюхиваясь к резкому запаху паленого – край полиэтиленовой шторки обгорел, а одно из полотенец обратилось в пепел. Аманда прекрасно знает, что такое «сжигающая страсть».  
Закрыв глаза, она думает о том, что, может быть, у каждого Крамера должна быть своя Аманда, должен быть кто-то, кто готов все сжечь – кто-то, кто будет мечтать получить цветы, и будет готов вогнать булавки себе под ногти. Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится. Лежа, укрытая водой, Аманда представляет себе, как сжигает весь мир, чтобы согреть Гидеона.


End file.
